El roce hace ¿Saltar chispas?
by Sarah Alya Black
Summary: Conjunto de OneShots y Drabbles totalmente independientes sobre James Potter y Lily Evans 4 de 30 Licor Comunidad LJ 30vicios Read & Reviews
1. Inicio

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ya que son todos propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros

**N/A:** Aquí estoy, con un nuevo fic. Bueno, en realidad no será un fic, será un conjunto de One-Shots que no tienen ninguna relación unos con otros, todos dedicados a la pareja James/Lily.

Esto es una idea de una comunidad LJ llamada _30vicios_, donde podemos elegir un personaje/pareja/trio de un fandom y hacer 30 fics sobre ellos a partir de una tabla con 30 palabras que ellos te dan. La idea me gustó y aquí estoy participando. Si a alguien le interesa la idea, me envia un pm¿ok?

La primera palabra era "_Inicio_"

* * *

**#1 – Inicio**

_**5º año (septiembre de 1975)**_

Lily observaba la insignia de prefecto que mantenía entre sus manos.

Su insignia.

Una sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios, a la vez que se reflejaba en el resplandeciente metal. Y no sólo porque ahora sería prefecta. No. No era sólo eso.

Había otro motivo que hacía que, aunque quisiera, no pudiese borrar esa sonrisa.

Y, sorprendentemente, tenía que ver con James Potter.

Lily cerró los ojos fuertemente. Inspirando y espirando. Oliendo los múltiples aromas que llenaban, o a veces contaminaban, la sala común.

El olor de la leña quemada por el fuego que se avivaba en la chimenea. El provocado por las pociones, mezclado con la humedad de las mazmorras, y que se pegaba a la ropa de los alumnos que llenaban la sala común de ese característico y diferente olor. Los perfumes que utilizaban algunas chicas también se podía percibir si pasaban cerca de ti, algunos consiguiendo hacerte toser por la cantidad que se habían puesto que hasta parecía que se hubiesen bañado con la colonia. Pero el que más le gustaba a Lily, era uno que hacía más de una semana que se respiraba, milagrosamente... el olor a calma, tranquilidad.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y se acurrucó mejor en su silla, mientras dejaba reposar la insignia de metal a un lado del montón de pergaminos en que se habían convertido sus deberes.

Y de nuevo se le escapó una sonrisa al pensar que esa calma era mérito suyo. Porque ella, una simple adolescente de quince años, había conseguido dejarle bien claro a uno de los mayores alborotadores de Hogwarts, que ese lugar era una escuela y no un circo donde él se pudiese lucir con sus "espectaculares" bromas. Además, de que ella era la nueva prefecta de quinto y que no iba a pasarle por alto ninguna falta de disciplina y respeto hacia sus compañeros.

Parecía que por fin, Potter, la iba a dejar empezar con buen pie un curso. Lily inconscientemente hizo una mueca al recordar como habían sido de desastrosos los primeros días en los cursos anteriores. Bromas, castigos, duelos, travesuras... ¡Si hasta por culpa de Potter, un año terminaron yendo andando hasta la misma puerta de Hogwarts porque había transformado el carruaje en algo parecido a una silla! Pero lo peor fue que se perdieron y que llegaron a la escuela pasada la media noche.

Sin embargo, pensando en comienzos malos... el peor había sido el de primer curso, reconoció Lily acentuando la mueca de desagrado. Recordó como el sombrero seleccionador tuvo que decidir su futura casa delante de todo el gran comedor teniendo ella toda la ropa mojada, los zapatos llenos hasta arriba de lodo y con alguna que otra alga enredada en el pelo.

¿Y todo por culpa de quién?. ¡De James Potter! Porque el muy tarado había querido subir a la misma barca que ella aunque en ésta ya hubiesen tres alumnos más y que rebasasen el número máximo de personas por bote que había recomendado Hagrid. Por suerte, todo fue bien hasta que llegaron al medio del lago, donde a él no se le ocurrió nada más que inventarse y exclamar que había visto el calamar gigante y claro... ¡Todos los de la barca se inclinaron hacia el lugar que señalaba provocando que se volcase! Aun no se explicaba como había sido capaz de aguantar las ganas de gritar y llorar de frustración.

Lily resopló con desgana, negando con la cabeza, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír. Se irguió de nuevo en su asiento y empezó a recoger el montón de pergaminos y los libros sin preocupación mientras se decía:

—Pero este año será diferente. Este año he empezado bien, si...

Una fuerte explosión provinente de las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos la interrumpió y dio un respingo, que provocó que la insignia cayera al suelo con un golpe metálico. Soltó todas sus cosas mientras veía bajar los causantes del barullo con las caras llenas de hollín y unas sonrisas gamberras en los labios. James Potter y sus amigos.

—¿Porque he tenido que hablar! —se reprochó Lily enterrando pesadamente su cabeza entre sus brazos con abatimiento y pesadumbre.

Decididamente, Potter era su cruz.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? **

**¡Reviews, please! (Buenos, malos, constructivos... se encajar las críticas (siempre que no sean ofensivas ù.ú))**

**Sarah Rose Black**

Última corrección: 04 de septiembre de 2007. 20:15 h.


	2. Lluvia

**N/A:** Bueno, primero decir que no es propio de mi actualizar tan pronto pero como son historietas cortas y andaba algo inspirada aquí tenéis la segunda entrega (de las 28 que me quedan aun)!

También que a partir de ahora al principio de cada historia pondré alguna fecha o referencia para poder situaros un poco ya que pasaré por diferentes épocas de las vidas de esta pareja (o a veces no _tan_ pareja)!

Y por último gracias por todos los reviews:D

Esta historia es más romántica. Jeje A ver que os parece.

La palabra era " _Lluvia_"

* * *

**#2 – Lluvia**

_**7º año (entre 1977 - 1978)**_

Lily se sentía como una estúpida en ese momento.

«No —se autocorrigió mentalmente—. Soy una estúpida»

¿Cómo era capaz de exponerse de esa manera?. ¿Cómo _ella_ era capaz, en ese momento, de encontrarse en ese lugar?

Lily apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior con frustración. El papel en su mano derecha se arrugó más. Ella, al recordarlo, lo cogió de nuevo y releyó para comprobar que no se hubiese equivocado.

"_Hoy, viernes, ve a la torre de astronomía en el momento en que la luna llena esté más alta, por favor_. _Tengo que enseñarte algo._

_James Potter_"

Y allí estaba ella, tal y como la había citado, esperando como una completa tonta. ¿En qué momento de su vida había decidido confiar en ese engreído?

De acuerdo, tenía que aceptar que en ese último curso había madurado, y que había sabido compaginar y desarrollar sus tareas como capitán del equipo de quidditch y premio anual con una responsabilidad impropia de él. "_Por favor_" quizás habían sido esas dos palabras, esa forma de citarla, la que la había movido a darle una oportunidad, pero... ¡Es que ahora acababa de darle plantón!

—Idiota —murmuró sin saber muy bien si se lo decía a sí misma, a James o... la verdad es que ya no le quedaban más opciones.

Entrecerró los ojos con rabia y lanzó el trozo de papel desdeñosamente, después de arrugarlo de mala manera y sin cuidado. Resopló, y la Gryffindor se sentó en el frío suelo de piedra con las piernas y los brazos cruzados a juego con una desagradable mueca.

Fue entonces que se fijó que en la pared, que había quedado enfrente suyo, había una nota de papel pegada con celo mágico. Se acercó gateando y en cuanto la cogió, arrancándola sin ningún cuidado pero con impaciencia, la leyó con el corazón acelerado.

"_Lily, espero que puedas perdonar mi ausencia en nuestro improvisado encuentro_... —La chica no pasó por alto el tachón de tinta que había delante de esa última palabra, ni como había cambiado de forma disimulada las dos _a_ finales por dos _o_ en las dos palabras predecesoras.

Se fijó un poco más en el tachón para averiguar que palabra era la que había escrito originalmente, y no se pudo sorprender al leer la palabra _cita_, al igual que tampoco pudo evitar que parte de su sangre se agolpara en sus pálidas mejillas volviéndolas algo más sonrosadas.

"... _pero me surgió un pequeño problema peludo _—siguió leyendo Lily, que frunció la nariz al no entender esa línea—._ Aunque quiero que sepas que no había olvidado esto en ningún momento. Sólo que... ese asunto es algo más prioritario. Perdóname. El motivo por el que te cité aquí, es porque quiero enseñarte la lluvia más bonita que puedas ver nunca. Sólo espera. _

_James Potter._"

Lily levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos verde esmeralda en el claro cielo nocturno, despejado de nubes y con la luna llena reflectando la luz del sol en todo su esplendor. Volvió a releer la nota. ¿Lluvia?.¿Cómo quería que lloviese con un cielo tan despejado como ese?

La Gryffindor leyó la pequeña posdata que contenía la nota, intentando aclarar el misterio:

"_P.S. Mira siempre hacia el norte. Confía en mí_"

_Confía en mí_. Esas palabras rebotaron en la mente de Lily una y otra vez. ¿Confiaba en él? Si se había arriesgado a que Filch la pillase sólo porque él la había citado para enseñarle algo importante, significaba que aunque ni que fuese un poco confiaba en él ¿no?. ¿o era simple curiosidad?

Aun sintiendo la duda apabullándola por dentro, se sentó de nuevo en el suelo recostando la espalda en la pared, mientras acurrucaba su cabeza entre sus piernas rodeadas por sus brazos, sin dejar de mirar el cielo. Tal y como le había pedido James.

_Confía en mí_.

Los minutos le parecieron horas a Lily que empezaba a temblar de frío, pero en ningún momento se atrevió a apartar la vista del norte. Hasta que lo vio y entiendo a James.

Una lluvia de estrellas cubría el oscuro cielo. _Lluvia_.

Lily estaba maravillada, mirando excitada y emocionada ese espectáculo que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos. Sonrió abiertamente por primera vez en toda la noche.

Tan concentrada estaba con esa vista, que no se percató de cómo alguien escondido a sus ojos, entraba en el lugar con pasos sigilosos hasta llegar a su altura.

Lily apretó la nota en su mano y se alegro de haber venido esa noche a ese lugar. De haberle dado esa oportunidad al merodeador. Ni siquiera recordó, de lo fascinada que estaba, en que momento se había puesto de pie.

—Gracias James —susurró con la voz quebrada de la impresión.

«Gracias a ti, Lily, por confiar en mí» pensó James debajo de su capa de invisibilidad disfrutando del resplandor de euforia que mostraba el rostro de ella por su sorpresa.

_La lluvia de estrellas_.

* * *

**¿Qué os pareció?**

**Como siempre ¡Reviews, please! (Buenos, malos, constructivos, ... se encajar las críticas (siempre que no sean ofensivas ù.ú))**

**Sarah Rose Black**

Última corrección: 04 de septiembre de 2007, 20:29 h.


	3. Espinas

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ya que son todos propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros

**N/A:** No termina de convecerme, pero si me extiendo más deja de ser viñeta totalmente. Es un POV de Lily. (La próxima intentaré hacer una desde el punto de vista de James)

* * *

**#12 - Espina**

**_Sexto o sépitmo año_ _(1976 - 1977)_**

Su mano áspera atrapa la mía acariciándome el dorso. Le doy un apretón sonriéndole a modo de apoyo. Aunque parezca que no me mira yo sé que lo hace, de reojo al sentirse avergonzado.

El silencio es largo, por eso cuando habla, rompiéndolo, me asusta.

—Gracias.

Sus ojos, que por fin se atreven a mirarme, reafirman sus palabras, brillantes. Me muerdo el labio sintiendo la necesidad de desbordar la alegría que se acumula dentro de mí. Le abrazo sin pensarlo. El me lo devuelve, acariciándome la espada y el cabello, mientras me murmura que le perdone por tratarme mal durante estos últimos días.

Niego con la cabeza aun escondida entre su hombro y su cuello, al verme incapaz de hablar por culpa de un nudo en la garganta. Me separo de él, después de besarle en la mejilla, con una sonrisa enorme en los labios. Aun sigo incrédula.

«¡Me cree!»

Me aparto un mechón de mi pelo rojo, mordiéndome el labio inferior con unas ganas horribles de gritar, de liberar mi felicidad.

Un carraspeo molestoso interrumpe lo que iba a decir y en unos segundos paso del mayor éxtasis al horrible sentimiento de la culpabilidad cuando le veo. Sus ojos castaños fulguran enojo, lo sé, también humillación y un malestar que me hace sentir lo peor del mundo.

—Te estaba buscando —se dirige a su amigo—. Sirius se ha entestado en —Frunzo el entrecejo al pillar la mirada que me ha lanzado de soslayo. Está mintiendo—... jugar a quidditch los cuatro.

Su amigo, el cual de nuevo vuelve a ser el mío, suspira derrotado pero con una sonrisa divertida termina levantándose. Me ofrece su mano para ayudarme, la acepto sin embargo la suelto como si quemara en cuanto estoy de pie. Mi amigo me mira molesto y yo tuerzo el gesto, pidiéndole disculpas con mudas palabras.

—Entonces... terminamos la conversación luego. —me comprometo de esta manera a contarle más tarde que me ocurre. Él lo entiende.

Le beso en la mejilla, y un escalofrió me sube por la columna cuando paso por el lado del recién llegado. En un gesto instintivo, tenso mi espalda sin parar de juguetear con mis manos, enredando y desenlazando mis dedos con frenesí.

Me muerdo la lengua, conteniéndome de despedirme también de él, sin saber qué sería correcto o qué no. Al final decido pasar de largo con la cabeza gacha con la excusa de estar jugueteando con un anillo, pero este resbala de mis manos sudorosas al tener los nervios a flor de piel.

El sonido metálico parece tan fuera de contexto en la escena que me sobresalta.

Lo busco por el suelo, desesperada ante la tensa situación que provoca mi presencia. Siento sus miradas clavadas en mí, me hacen sentir torpe y aumentan mis nervios. Su creciente molestia también empeora la escena.

«Traidora.»

¿Por qué me siento como si le hubiese desertado? En ningún momento le prometí nada para sentirme así. No le pedí que se acercara a mí, tampoco le pedí que secara mis lágrimas, nunca le pedí que vendará mi corazón herido; sin embargo lo hizo. Le debo todas las sonrisas que se formaron en mis labios durante las ultimas semanas, le debo el afecto que me ofreció sin exigirme nada a cambio, le debo recuerdos inolvidables... le debo un «Lo siento».

Lo sé.

¿Es por ese beso, verdad? Fue por ese beso en el que él me demostró todo lo que sentía por mí y yo... fui egoísta, e intente embriagarme de ese calor que me brindaba, de olvidarme de todos mis problemas, de la pelea con mi amigo, del ataque de los mortifagos... Tiene mil razones por estar enfadado conmigo.

«Pero —pide mi voz muda— no te enfades con Remus.»

Encuentro por fin el anillo. Fue a parar cerca de sus zapatos y, con el rostro encendido, me acerco para recogerlo. Pero como siempre, él es más rápido, lo coge del suelo y me lo tiende con una frialdad aterradora. Sí, por primera vez le tengo miedo.

El anillo descansa sobre su palma abierta, extendida hacia a mí. La mano me tiembla cuando las yemas de mis dedos rozan su piel al recoger el pequeño objeto metálico. Me retiene. Sujeta mi mano, con un fuerte apretón pero no me quejo. Le miro a los ojos.

Se lo debo. Le debo ese: «Lo siento, James».

Pero su voz me interrumpe apenas entreabro los labios. Y con una simple palabra decide romper con todo.

—Adiós.

Me suelta y me da la espalda. Me siento ultrajada, estúpida y traidora. Tengo ganas de llorar, de quitarme este nuevo peso que ha dejado caer dentro de mi estomago. Que me hunde. Vuelvo a hundirme James, pero esta vez no estarás tú para recogerme con esa sonrisa cálida que me anima a seguir adelante.

Y como si pudieran aligerar la carga, susurro las palabras que le debo a él a pesar de estar sola en las escaleras:

—Lo siento mucho.

Lo siento porque ahora he clavado en ambos una espina dolorosa que nos desangra por igual. Lo siento porque soy consciente de lo que sus ojos y los subtítulos de su fría despedida significan: «Nuestros caminos se separan de ahora en adelante.»

O almenos, hasta que el destino decidiese volver a jugar con nosotros uniendo de nuevo nuestros senderos hasta la _muerte_. Pero eso, aun no lo sabía y mi corazón sólo deseaba susurrarle un sincero:

«Lo siento.»

* * *

**¿Qué os pareció?**

**·**

**_Sarah Black_**

Última corrección: 04 de septiembre de 2007, 20:32 h.


	4. Licor

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ya que son todos propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros

**N/A:** ¡Cuánto tiempo! Encontré esta viñeta entre el montón de documentos de word y no sé porque no la subí, pero lo hago ahora.

**Nota del fanfic "El retorno" (Guardianes del tiempo): **Estuve revisando las ideas que anoté cuando empecé ese fic y quizás lo retomé. Antes quiero releerme los libros, pero no creo que me lleve algo más que un fin de semana, así que quizás suba pronto el primer capítulo.

* * *

**#14 - Licor**

**_Quinto año (alguna noche de Semana Santa, 1976)_**

Los besos de James saben a promesas y alcohol. Saben a prohibido.

Están solos en la torre —bueno, dejando a un lado el niño de primero y dos niñas de tercero que, de seguro, a estas horas estarán durmiendo—, tienen la sala común toda para ellos.

Lily se aparta y coge una botella medio vacía; bebe un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para emborracharse. Sólo finge que bebe para así poder alegar al día siguiente que estaba ebria cuando todo pasó, porque en realidad está disfrutando de la atención de James pero no piensa confesárselo. El chico le quita la botella de la mano para tomar un trago. Cuando la mira, el fuego hace brillar sus ojos y el corazón de Lily se desboca.

Le besa.

Esta vez es ella quien toma la iniciativa y James no piensa protestar. Deja la botella en el suelo, no importa dónde, sólo le importan los labios que no le dejan respirar; y si por el fuera se arrancaría los pulmones para poder seguir el baile eternamente. Ha bebido bastante, pero no lo suficiente para no acordarse al día siguiente de lo sucedido. Y sabe que ella tampoco, aunque es posible que por la mañana alegue un _estaba borracha, fue algo que no debió pasar; _pero él no piensa ponerlo en duda _no aguantas muy bien el alcohol, Evans. __Si quieres puedo recordarte lo que ocurrió._ Una pícara sonrisa y un _¡Langlock!_ le pegará la lengua al paladar. _Creo que tienes la lengua un poco ocupada, mejor otro día que no llegará. O nunca._ Un guiño, las aguas han vuelto a su cauce.

Potter sabe cuan importante es el orgullo para ella, la conoce mejor de lo que Lily Evans imagina y por eso es mejor que las cosas sigan así por ahora. Además, estos besos clandestinos saben mejor así... ardientes y furtivos, y un poco a whiskey de fuego.

* * *

**Gracias por leerme. :)**

**_Sarah Black_**


End file.
